


Your Love I Can't Return (My Love For You Will Ever Burn)

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kíli is a better dwarf, Kíli is so in love, M/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, and so much hotter, kilbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is painful when unwanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love I Can't Return (My Love For You Will Ever Burn)

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all like it.
> 
> Edit: Holy crap I apologize this is not a oneshot, my mistake. I wasn't able to check the multiple chapters box, hehe.

There was fear in Kíli's eyes as he gazed upon the hobbit. Fear of the magic that Bilbo was capable of, of the strength that rested within him – but was it fear, or something else completely? How could such a small creature, a small, soft and saccharine creature, be so kind, be so enduring, be so, so brave?

Not many of Kíli's kind would have been able to muster enough courage to stand against the blade of Azog the Defiler. Not many of his kind would have been able to forgive such a wrong Thorin has done him. Not many of his kind... Not one of his kind could ever be Bilbo.

His eyes danced fearfully as his gaze settled on the hobbit's figure. His soft locks painted in the beautiful shades of the sunset, his weak arms and unsculpted legs, his soft torso that was accustomed to laying down on warm sheets all day, they all looked so small and powerless and yet underneath it all lay an honor no warrior no king could ever have.

There was fear in Kíli's eyes as his gaze lingered upon the hobbit's frail form. Fear, yes, and wonder.

Wonder at how such bravery and strength could ever exist inside such a small and tender body. Wonder at how a hobbit, and a hobbit no more, could make him feel so weak and uneasy.

And he wondered at the marvel that was the gold that glittered atop Bilbo's head, wondered at the silk that was Bilbo's skin as he imagined the burglar pressed flush beneath him. He wondered at the thought of himself claim the red, red ruby that was Bilbo's lips – truly, Kíli was lost in the magic that enchanted Bilbo Baggins.

But the enhantment that lay upon Bilbo was a secret, one that no witch nor wizard, nay, not even Gandalf, could ever understand. But could the magic that was Bilbo, Kíli wondered, be possesed?

And his head tilted slightly as fleeting thoughts of warm sunlit days and sweet hobbit kisses penetrated his mind. His eyes were filled with desire and longing of the days that were not yet true, that could not yet be true.

Those days only existed in the deep, dark, corners of Kíli's mind, locked away in some treasure box. And yet the more Kíli let himself be seduced by the thought itself, the treasure box started emptying itself, and what remained was, to no surprise, an image of Bilbo Baggins.

It was Bilbo who now filled his every waking moment, it was Bilbo who now was the subject of all his fantasies, it was with Bilbo where his dreams now lay.

But the hobbit knew naught of his affections, and he knew no better way to make his intentions clear.  
-  
The Mirkwood was now deeper and darker than ever before, and what age-old beauty that has come to pass leaves no mark in the heart of the forest. But thought Kíli's affections are clear as crystal, his mind is foggy and lost in translation. Barely a word registers in his mind when his brother mutters something.

It could've been gibberish, but Kíli couldn't tell whether it was him who heard wrong or Fíli who made an unintelligible sound. In the middle of the group stood a fright-ridden Bilbo, though he was trying to keep it from showing on his face. There would be no shame in feeling afraid now for even Balin, the wisest of the group, found no refuge in his wisdom.  
Thorin looked none the worse, though, still preening in his mane. Albeit the shudder he made when an unsettlingly cold breeze passed made it clear that he, too, felt the worry that the rest of the Company shared.

The group came to a halt as Balin discussed directions with Thorin saying something about the elven road disappearing. The rest of the dwarves found themselves squabbling about half-forgotten issues and old insults. It was when Bilbo was nowhere to be seen when Kíli snapped to his senses.  
He called around for the burglar, worry clutching his heart like a vise. His chest pulsed erratically and his eyes searched as if they were new and well-rested despite being weary and tired from pathfinding. He called out the hobbit's name frantically, before the world blackened around him, thin, twig-like claws closing around his entire body.

He whispered Bilbo's name to himself as a venom lulled him to sleep, watching the white, translucent fiber wrapped around him slowly block out the light.

-

_Kíli!_

_A voice cried out to him. He felt warm hands clutch his wrist. It's all darkness and cold creeping up on him as the voice grows louder and clearer._

_Kíli! Please, come back to me!_

_He's unable to move. It's all cold and numbness and lucidity. He's barely awake, and all he knows is a piercing pain in his abdomen._

_Kíli!_

_The voice is more desparate, and there's nothing he can do. He feels tears fall to his face while a hand cups his jaw, the warmth penetrating his realm of darkness. He instantly recognizes the voice – it's Bilbo!_

_He struggles to run towards the voice, but the void is only pulling him deeper the more he fights it. He's lost. The voice is gone._

_All that's left is darkness._

_And then he hears cruel laughter and brutal merriment, the roar of a fireplace and a familiar voice. A voice he never thought he'd hear again. His father's._  
-  
 _Thud_.

The world comes spinning back to life as Kíli forces his hands through the thick webbing. Cold air fills his lungs and despite the Mirkwood's vile miasma it's refreshing. Better than the warm sticky scent of spiderweb and sweat.

He's dripping all over with his own sweat as he tries to gain stability. It feels like forever since he's walked and the terrible dream he had fades fast into the distance.

He checks around to make sure his hobbit is present, and clear as morning he stands amidst a posse of disheveled dwarves. He almost runs toward him to pull him into a tight embrace, just to make sure he's real and he's not a figment of his imagination. But the sound of his voice is enough to make him elated and he silently tells himself it'sbetter hat he didn't hug him being covered in his gross sweat and all.  
Before long he's back into the fray, responding to the call of battle, tearing spider limbs off and shooting arrows at violently flailing spiders. He's lost in the adrenaline of battle and the joy of seeing Bilbo once more; that he doesn't realize he's wandered a few feet from the rest.

He finds himself surrounded by six, seven spiders and they all look thirsty for dwarf blood judging by their rapidly opening and closing pincers. He swings a sword at one but it dodges it easily as a second one jumps over him.

The one that lunged for him died in midair with a loud gawk, and the rest followed suit shortly as elven arrows pierced through their hairy shell.

Elven, Kíli thought and without a doubt there an elf stands in front of him, all curves and angles and green weapons. The look on the she-elf's face is curious but he fails to read it as a couple more of the elves take him from behind.

He struggles but one of them mutters something in elven and Kíli doesn't bother anymore. He's brought back to the group (who are all also surrounded by elven weapons) and is brought to his knees by a kick on his back.

Thorin spat at them, but the elves are unmoving, simply discussing in their language before one steps forward.  
The elf asks for their purpose in the Mirkwood and Thorin lies, but he loses track of their conversation as fear grips him when their hobbit is nowhere to be found.

The next moments are fast and before he realizes it he's sitting in a cell, possibly for forever.

Sleep takes him fast when his adrenaline subsides, his actions finally taking toll on his body, and his dreams are as dark as before.

-

"Kíli," a voice rouses him. His dreams of death and desolation again fade fast when the sight of Bilbo fills his heart with joy.

"Bilbo! You're okay! I... I thought the spiders got you. I thought... I was..." the prince stammered, hands feeling around in the dark of Thranduil's dungeons for Bilbo's barely visible face.

His hands guide them to his, and Kíli's heart almost bursts with excitement as their fingers close around each other.  
"I'm fine Kili. I mean, better than you are, but fine. I'm glad to see you're okay too." Bilbo said. Little did he know his mere gesture of hand-holding and his comforting words were sending the dwarf-prince tremors of joy.

"But I can't stay for long, the guards have lanterns and I'll be seen quickly if I don't hide now." The burglar tells Kíli when he sees a light coming towards him.

"Come back to me," Kíli whispered through the bars as Bilbo let go of his hand.

"I will,"

-

And Kíli waited, and waited, and waited, yet not a single soul came to check up on him. His hopes shot up when he heard the slightest of shuffling coming from behind the bars. He imagined Bilbo walking towards him with his silent hairy feet, before he locks eyes with him, and whispers words of love and forever into his ear.

But alas, he is wrong. It is naught but a she-elf, coming to check on him.

He does his best to sound friendly, realizing she is the exact same person who saved him. He prays he's not leading her on as he recognizes the look on her face before.

She rambles on about tales of starlight and saints and celebration before she tells him she has to go.

-

Kíli was still waiting for the burglar when Bilbo returned with a key.

The dwarf let out a relieved sigh at both the sight of his hobbit and at his release from his cell.

"Bilbo," he called as soon as the hobbit was making his way toward the other cells. "Thank you."

Kíli looked at the hobbit with the same admiration and joy as he had before. He was content, more than content even, to just be staring at his hobbit right now. He felt his heart well up and felt a sudden surge of love flowing through his veins. As he was about to lean in towards Bilbo did the burglar say something.

"I-I, it was... It was nothing." He stammered, feeling uneasy at the gaze Kíli held on him and instead ignored the dwarf's unfaltering stare.  
~

**Author's Note:**

> So did you all like it? Please review.


End file.
